


That Thing You Do

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike discovers Buffy has a new talent... in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/profile)[**xc_runner50**](http://xc-runner50.livejournal.com/)  who wanted some Spuffy with some Satsu thrown in.

Spike fell back on the bed, panting.  “God, Slayer.  You tryin’ to kill me?”

Buffy grinned, crawling seductively up his body, nipping his abdomen and pecs along the way.  “Why?  Should I be worried?  You planning on not calling me for over a year after you’re resurrected _again_?”

“Oh come on!  You can’t still be mad about that.  ’S’been years since that happened.  Said I was sorry.”  Spike pouted, giving Buffy a devilish, puppydog look.  “Now you gonna tell me where you learned to do that thing with your tongue?”

“Did I ever tell you about Satsu?”

“Satsuwha?”

“Oh boy.”


End file.
